Birthday Wish
by LoverOfDestiny
Summary: What happens when Emma shows up on Regina's door step with a magical pregnancy? Emma wakes up 7 months pregnant one morning and asks Regina to help her find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not a doctor or no anything about procedures. What I wrote was already in my head. So if they are wrong then sorry.**

* * *

Emma is NOT happy. The minute she woke up she knew something was wrong. First, it was 6 in the morning. Second, she had a craving for apples and since she vowed to never eat another apple ever again after Henry eating Regina's Apple Turnover she _knew_ something was very, very wrong. She here she is at the mayor's doorstep at a quarter past 6 in the morning. Knocking on the door she wasn't surprised when Henry opened to door wide eyed and mouth open. You see, at some point during the night she found herself pregnant.

Crossing her arms Emma spoke with fire in her voice. Henry understood why she was upset and didn't blame her for the tone she was using.

"Henry, go get your mother. I'll be in the study." Emma didn't wait for a response as she went right by him, careful not to run him over with her now very prominent belly, and made her way to the study.

She had her hand ready to poor herself some apple cider, but then stopped. She really wanted some but wasn't sure if magic and alcohol mixed well. At that moment Regina came into the room clearly not pleased.

"Ms. Swan what gives you the right to charge into my home and have Henry start outright lying to me."

Emma's emotions started getting the better of her. Being yelled at, that she expected, what she didn't expect were the sudden tears and the lump in her throat. "What did he tell you?" Emma couldn't help but sound emotional.

Regina clearly heard Emma's distress and wondered what game she was playing at. Nope. Regina was not going to fall for it. "He told me you were either fat or pregnant. Clearly he's delusional, we just saw you yesterday at the dinner and you were obviously not pregnant."

Still crying, but trying her best to stop sobbing Emma turned around. "Then Madam Mayor we are both delusional." Emma turned around and for once seeing a genuinely distraught Regina started crying again.

Regina started panicking. Never had she seen the sheriff so-emotional wasn't really how she would describe it. She knew hormones in pregnancy where high and could change every five minutes. But seeing the stoic 'savior' crying on the floor with her hands on her face, Regina was just lost. So what else was she supposed to do but be the cold mayor everyone thought she was?

"Ms. Swan this is high inappropriate. Henry's going to think that I bullied you." Seeing no changed Regina sighed and walked over to Emma.

The second she felt Regina wrap her arms around her waist Emma couldn't help but pull Regina into a searing hug. With her emotions so raw Emma didn't want anything else other than human contact. The fact that she wanted Regina, of all people, to be there for her never crossed her mind. Regina, on the other hand, froze. She only meant to help Emma to the couch. Why she didn't just levitate her to the couch? Who knows? What she does know is that Emma is so clearly vulnerable that she can't stop but to think if this was what it was like caring Henry in jail.

"Mom?" Henry yells through the door.

"Yes Henry."

"I'm going to go to school now."

Regina is confused. How is it 7:30. "What time is it?"

"Almost 8, I had some cereal when you didn't come out and if I don't leave now I'll be late."

Regina sighed. Leave it to Ms. Swan to make her late. "Ok. I'll pick you up from school."

"What about Emma?"

Hearing her name Emma sat up and wiped her face. "I'm fine Henry. You're mom and I just lost track of time."

Henry left his house confused. His mom never lost track of anything let alone time.

* * *

"Ms. Swan will you let me go now?"

Emma looked up as saw that she was holding Regina. "Oh, yea. Um...sorry I wasn't even aware that I was hugging you." Standing, Emma walked over the couch and sighed as she sat down.

"You know, I forgot about the back pain while being pregnant. Do you have any Advil or anything for the pain?" Emma thought for a moment. "You know what, never mind. I don't want to take any chances."

Looking at a distressed pregnant and emotional sheriff sitting on her couch instead of the floor all Regina could do was sigh. She wasn't even aware Emma looking at her.

"What's the sigh for? I'm the one that's got at least 7 months pregnant overnight."

Seeing a new set of tears coming from Emma Regina quickly went over the couch to try and at least sooth her. "Ms. Swan, at least try and remain...calm. I do not need you cry into my shoulder again."

"Well I am so sorry _Madam Mayor_ if this is inconvenient for you. My emotions right now are going haywire and I would appreciate a little sympathy. We both know that magic is behind this and I REFUSE to go to Gold about this. I may have broken the curse and found out that I have magic, but I don't know two licks about magic." Emma was about to get up when Regina placed her hand on Emma's arm. Clearly stunned Emma glanced at her arm and sat back down.

"Sorry. I'm as stunned as you are. First, before I start looking into this you are going to the hospital to get checked out. I need to know how far you are and see if there is any way to get a paternity test."

"Why do you need a paternity test?"

"Hopefully if we find out who the father is then it will lead to who did it. Most likely Gold. I just laugh thinking Blue did it and I have to no reason to do it."

"What would Gold's reason be? He could always knock up Belle with magic instead of me. Other than you I would think I was the last person he would want as a surrogate."

"So true dear. Nice to know pregnancy has made you smarter at least."

"Hey!" Emma began to be an emotional wreck as she got up and starting crying again.

Regina was almost by the door when she heard Emma's grunts of protests as she tried to get up.

"Oh for the love of-were you this emotional with Henry?"

Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand Emma just looked at the floor. She didn't want Regina to see how open this made her. "No. I don't know why I cry every time you make fun of me." Emma paused and looked up and looked at Regina. "Hey you don't suppose that because I have magic and Storybrook has magic that the baby is possibly...I don't know magically making me emotional?"

Regina crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow. "That sounds...logical. That begs the question why s/he would make you cry every time I irritate you."

Emma walked closer to Regina and smirked as she spoke into Regina's ear seductively. "Maybe she's just protecting me and knows you'll be nice to me if a single tear escapes." Emma then walked past Regina and went into the foyer as she waited by the front door.

_"Why did I do that?"_

_"Why did she do that?"_

They both thought that the same time. Emma shook her head trying to figure out why her magical child had her flirt with Regina. At that moment Emma gulped as Regina was walking towards her.

"You h-have to dr-drive. I walked here." Emma offered a weak smile as she turned to walk out the door.

Regina wasn't really paying attention as she heard the front door close. Absentmindedly she grabbed her keys and walked to her car. She didn't even notice that Emma was in the passenger-seat until Emma spoke.

"Aren't you going to start the car?"

Flinching Regina looked at Emma and focused. Starting the car Regina drove them to the hospital trying not to notice Emma staring at her. Trying to appear aloof Regina broke the silence.

"Would you mind telling me why you are staring at me Ms. Swan?"

"I'm sorry about what I said back there. The tone I mean, not the actual words."

"It's quite alright. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Emma looked out the window trying to stop the tears, wondering for the umpteenth time why she was crying now.

* * *

At the hospital Dr. Whale thought it was a joke when he heard that Emma Swan was pregnant. He had seen her in passing last week and when word got around the hospital that she was HUGE; he just couldn't help but laugh. However, seeing Emma and Regina walking towards him side by side with determination in both of their eyes, he knew he was in for it.

"So I'm assuming the rumors are true then?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Before Regina wants to do anything she wants to make sure there is nothing wrong with me or this little bundle of joy." Emma couldn't help but sound happy that she might get another chance to raise a child.

"Right. Well, follow me." Emma was following Dr. Whale down the hallway and turned around seeing Regina still standing there. Noticing the pause Dr. Whale also turned around and spoke.

"Regina are you coming?"

"Yes she is." Emma said defiantly and walked to Regina so she could grab her hand and pull her to start walking. They both didn't want to contemplate that the touch made them both at ease.

In the examination room Emma sat on the bed and pulled her shirt up so her stomach was showing. Noticing Regina's cocked eyebrow she explained.

"I've been through this remember. They're going to do an ultrasound, take some blood and give me prenatal vitamins. After than we can talk about them doing THE test."

Regina sat up straight. She didn't feel right that for once Regina was out of her element. "Right. Right I knew that."

Emma smiled seeing her discomfort and couldn't help grabbing her hand to assure her. Why she was acting like they were together she wasn't sure. But she liked having someone there for once. During her pregnancy with Henry not only was she alone, but she was in jail. She was happy that at least she was doing it right the second time around. Even if she was single she knew that the town would help her. Knowing that she wasn't alone for once was a little unnerving and comforting.

During her little inner self-talk she didn't even notice that she was still holding Regina's hand and at some point their fingers interlaced. Emma glanced down at her hand and when she looked up at Regina she couldn't help but put on an even wider grin when Regina instantly looked away, but still kept holding each other's hand. They didn't let go until Dr. Whale came through the door and Emma had so stifle a growl at losing the contact.

Hearing the sound Dr. Whale noticed Regina's, believe it or not, embarrassment and Emma's protectiveness. He chose to ignore it. Whatever magic that had happened to Emma was clearly affecting Regina as well.

"So the blood work will take a few days. Now the ultrasound." Dr. Whale sat down next to Emma and squeezed some gel onto her stomach. Next, taking the wand and rolling it over Emma's stomach. Looking at the screen Dr. Whale found the child within a few minutes.

"Regina look." Emma was looking at her unborn child with a smile while simultaneously trying to grab Regina's attention.

Regina had always hoped to have known what it was like during Henry's pregnancy and when she turned her head to the screen all the emotions she had been holding in about not being there during those nine months came pouring out. She didn't even care that she was holding Emma's hand again and was practically on top of her. And Emma didn't care either.

Again Dr. Whale ignored both of their mood changes. He was just glad that nothing was broken yet. "You will be happy to know that you are having a girl."

"I thought so." Emma replied. "Also, is there a way to figure out who the father is?"

Dr. Whale suddenly felt uneasy. "Yes, but I'm not sure you're going to like it."

Regina was the first one to speak. "Why, what does it entail?"

Dr. Whale sighed. "A long needle will have to go through your stomach and pierce into the amniotic sac so we can extract the fluids."

Emma jumped. "Will it hurt the baby?"

"With how far long you are into the pregnancy and if she doesn't move then now. The actual risk is that if she does move the needle might cause injury."

Emma leaned back against the table and sighed when she felt Regina run her fingers through her hair. Again wondering why she liked the contact so much.

"Ok. When can we do it?"

"Emma no! I don't like the risks even if they are minimal."

Emma turned her head so she can look Regina in the eyes and for once saw her walls down. She liked that her unborn daughter was bringing them closer together. At that realization she sighed again.

"Regina I trust her. For some unknown reason I believe that she wants us to know who the father is."

"But how c-"

Regina didn't have time to finish her sentence when she felt lips on hers. Emma had just kissed her and she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling back slowly Regina and Emma just looked at each other. Neither of them knew what had just happened yet they both wanted it to happen again.

Dr. Whale cleared his throat. "So are we doing it or not."

"Yes." The said at the same time both still looking at each other.

Dr. Whale left the room. He was already uncomfortable and didn't want to be in the room a second longer.

In the room Regina gulped and sat back down. "What just happened?"

"I'm not really sure. I just wanted you to listen to me for once and the next think I knew I was kissing you. I think the baby had something to do with it. The same way she controls my emotions."

"Oh so know you're blaming an innocent baby for your actions. I swear Ms. Swan sometimes,"

"Sometimes what Regina? It's not like you were protesting it either. Not to mention you rubbing my head."

"I wasn't...that wasn't."

"Exactly," they were both yelling at each other and Emma took a breath to calm down. "Either we both started liking each other or the baby is more powerful then we first thought. If she is able to do all of this, "Emma motioned to the two of them, "then she is." Emma stopped. She didn't want to think about what might happen if Gold _was_ the father.

Seeing Emma's sudden distress and tears start coming, Regina walked over to Emma and hugged her so her head was resting against Regina's chest.

"Shhh its ok it's ok. Seeing as Henry is going to have a little sister and even more added to his family, our family, "Regina whispered the last part. Emma was right that they both weren't acting like themselves and right now she was felling extremely protective of Emma and her child right now. "Emma this child is now part of Henry's family and with his own and kind heart he will love her instantly and I already know that at some point he will ask me to protect her. So as of now I will. _If_ Gold is the father then I will do anything to make sure he doesn't do anything to her, but until we know for sure just stay away from him."

"Ok." Emma started to calm down knowing that Regina really would protect her daughter for Henry's sake. Her heart sank realizing that once again Regina was only doing it because Henry would want her to and not because _she_ wanted to.

_"Dammit kid. Can't you just let me going back to arguing with her? Why do you want us to get along so bad?" _Emma thought to herself.

"How are we going to know who the father is without their DNA?"

Pulling back Regina sat back down while Emma went to look out the window.

"I'm the Evil Queen. You really thought that I wouldn't put everyone's DNA into a database?"

Emma turned around and looked at said Evil Queen questioningly. "If the Enchanted Forest didn't even know DNA existed then how do you have a database with them?" Emma crossed her arms.

Regina smiled. She always did love being challenged and winning. "With this world's knowledge and finding out about DNA I compiled it over the years. And now I have everyone's DNA."

Emma started walking slowly back to Regina with a smirk. She knew that have the time Regina picked a fight with Emma because she was bored and now would be a perfect time get back at her. Even if it was a little bit. At this point Emma had her hands on the side of the chair and was leaning into Regina.

"So is my DNA in there? What about Henry's? And I doubt yours is in there."

"Well."

At that one confession Emma pulled back and went looking for Dr. Whale. Regina immediately went after her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Emma stopped walking and turned so she could talk to Regina directly with a smile. For some reason she liked Regina chasing after her. "To use the phone."

"Why do you want to use the phone?" Regina really use curious and couldn't hid it form her face.

"I want to," At that moment Regina saw Gold down the hallway and pulled Emma with her to hide in a closet.

Luckily Emma's body was facing the door. Otherwise they would be touching because Emma's belly would take up have the closet; but that didn't stop Regina turning her body to press up against Emma's side. Regina's heart was bounding. Either way she grabbed Emma's chin so she could look into her eyes. Without knowing what she was doing Regina leaned in and kissed Emma. Only this time, instead of peck, it was a full out heated kiss.

Being pulled into the sensation Regina open her mouth to suck Emma's top lip only to have Emma open her mouth and glide her tongue across Regina's bottom lip. Emma, knowing what little room there was, angled her body more and pulled Regina closer by her neck. Not expecting the contact Regina instinctively moaned and opened her mouth. Seeing the opportunity Emma pushed her tongue into the opening mouth. Not one to be dominated Regina started wrestling; tongue vs. tongue. That, however; was short lived because the baby decided to kick. Emma pulled back and laughed.

"I guess she doesn't want mommy to get all hot and heavy." Emma said cupping Regina's face.

"You're right."

"About what?"

"That the baby is more powerful than either of use expected."

"So you didn't know what you were doing either?"

"No, but I certainly remember the sensation."

Emma laughed again. "Me too. So, what made you drag me in here anyway?"

"I saw Gold."

Emma instantly pulled away wide eyed. "What? You saw Gold. What if, what if. Regina I can't lose another child. I know I've only been pregnant for a day, but when I saw her on the ultrasound screen I instantly loved her. Please, Regina I can't." Emma clutched Regina's shirt and started crying into her chest.

Regina knew how she felt. The kid wasn't hers, yet she loved her anyway. And this time she knew it wasn't because of the unborn child's magic. Another emotion she didn't want to think about. It wasn't even noon and she's been cried on at least five times, kissed twice, and for some unknown reason was feeling more for an unborn child and her mother more than she should. She would have to think about that another day. Right now she had an emotional pregnant sheriff crying and the possible father outside the door.

"Ok. I'll check to see if Gold is still here and then we'll head on back to the room to wait for Dr. Whale."

Emma didn't say anything but Regina could feel Emma's head move up and down.

"Emma you have to let me go so I can open the door."

Reluctantly Emma pulled away, but needing some contact grabbed Regina's hand.

Regina wondered why her chest felt like a boulder had just been lifted off of her. Another thing she would have to think about. _"At this rate I'm going to need and note pad to write everything down."_

* * *

When they got back to the examination room Dr. Whale was already there. "Where have you two been?"

"We went for a walk. So the test."

"In a few minutes a nurse is going to come in and prep you. All you really have to do is sign here, " He pointed to a waiver that Emma had to sign. "and sit. Everyone else does the rest."

"Dr. Whale in the meantime can you say the child is mine?"

"What?" Emma and Dr. Whale said at the same time.

"Regina if Gold is behind this and he finds out that it didn't work. God only knows what he's going to do." Emma was getting really sick of crying at this point, but she couldn't help the tears as they ran down her cheeks.

"I'm hoping that if Gold _is_ behind this then he'll confront me about it. At which point we will have our proof." Regina didn't want to comment that Gold would be pissed that his plan didn't work. He would either try again or kill Regina. _"Why do I suddenly fee its ok to die if I'm protecting these two?"_

"Regina you and I both know that Gold might kill you if he confronts you." Emma turned to Dr. Whale so she could speak to him. "Can we just run the test for now and when we get the results figure out what to say then? Who long till we know the results?"

"After we get the child's DNA and your DNA, we can cross you off, it'll depend how fast the database can cross check everyone it town. So a few hours maybe?"

"Good. Great. Call me when you get the results."

Regina was about the interrupt, but when Emma looked at her she knew this was not up for debate.

* * *

Regina drove Emma to the mansion to drop her off. After the test they had both agreed that Emma need to lie low for a while and what better place than the Evil Queen's. On the way back from the hospital to just tell Henry that he was going to have a little sister and that Emma was going to stay with them because it was better for the baby. This was the truth, just not the whole truth. The kid did not need to know that his sister might also be his aunt. This is disturbing in itself. On her way to the school Regina looked at the list that Emma needed and what Dr. Whale said she really needed. Comparing the list Regina noticed that all Emma really wanted was a pregnancy pillow. The rest was what Dr. Whale had on his list. Which was just a light of foods and in the margin it said to exercise.

With all the supplies in the truck Regina went to the school. Seeing Henry she got out of the car and hugged him. It still wasn't an actual hug, but it was progress.

"How's Emma?"

_"Of course that's his first thought."_

"She's fine."

"Mom? Don't lie to me."

Regina glanced over at her son and saw that he was doing his famous Regina 'don't mess with me' look and couldn't help but me proud.

"I'm not. She's at the house now waiting for you so you two can talk."

"Really? Awesome."

Regina saddened knowing that he wanted to spend more time with Emma than with her. Hopefully that will change soon.

* * *

Emma was in the house and praying that Regina got her the pillow. She never slept comfortably in prison and envied everyone else who could. Her back hurt constantly and she never got a full nights rest until after Henry was born. Of course, that too gave her nightmares so even after the birth it took months so actually sleep and not have bags under her eyes.

Emma laid down on the living room couch to rest her sore back when she heard the front door open. Sitting up she saw Henry running towards her with Regina trailing behind.

"Hey kid."

"Hey. Are you staying for dinner?"

"That's what your mom and I have to talk to you about."

Regina thought that Emma wanted to talk to Henry alone, but when she heard her name she went to sit next to Emma so they were both looking at Henry. Regina then took Henry's hands.

"Henry you were right this morning. Emma is pregnant. You're going to have a little sister."

Hearing those words Henry smiled and jumped up and down for joy. "Emma who _is_ the father?"

Emma sighed. "I don't know kid. Your mom to me to the hospital this morning so we could find out. We won't know for an hour or so."

Henry deadpanned and both women cocked an eyebrow at the sudden shift. "I'll be right back."

Running towards the door Emma had to shout from the couch. "Wait, where are you going?

"It's a surprise."

"Ok sweetheart just don't take too long."

"I won't. Bye mom, bye Emma."

"Why did you let him go?" Emma asked

"I've learned that if I don't he'll just run away."

Regina went to grab the things out of the trunk when she heard Emma following her.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked

"Helping you get my things."

"No. Go sit back on the couch. Dr. Whale said you need plenty of rest and you've been up on your feet all day."

"Regina I think I'm capable of walking to the car."

"I refuse to allow you to lift any of those bags. The last thing I need is to land you in the hospital."

Emma walked to Regina and spoke quietly into her ear. "I'm just going to get my new pillow."

Regina had to hold back a gasp. "And what makes you so sure that I got it for you?"

"I know you Regina. Even if Snow was pregnant you would help her because of Henry."

_"Yes, but that's not why I got it."_ Regina thought when Emma finished her trek to the car. Regina took a few seconds to calm her racing heart before she followed Emma to the car.

When the trunk was closed Henry was walking down the street.

"What's all those for?"

"Henry. Until your mom finds out why and/or how I'm pregnant I'm going to be staying here."

"Really? Sweet." Henry grabbed some of the lighter bags from Regina to help.

In the kitchen Regina and Henry were putting some food away while Emma was taking a nap before dinner when Regina suddenly felt Henry giving her a hug.

"What was that for?" She said returning it.

"For helping Emma."

* * *

Emma wasn't sure what she was hearing. She turned to look at the clock and noticed she was asleep for about an hour. Hearing the noise again Emma realized that it was her phone. She was about to go back to sleep when she remembered that Dr. Whale was supposed to call.

"Hello."

"Emma? It's Dr. Whale. We have the results to the perpetuity test."

Emma gulped waiting to hear it was Gold.

"It appears that the father is...Regina."

That Emma wasn't expecting. "Regina? How can it be her? You don't even have her DNA."

"Henry dropped off a sample a little over an hour ago and because the town really isn't that large it didn't take long for the computer to have an answer. But Regina is most defiantly the father or other mother in this case. Bye I'll contact you in a day or so to go over your blood work.

Emma was shocked. Regina herself said that once we know who the father is then we'll know who did it. Yet, Regina didn't have a reason to knock her up. She hated sharing Henry now. What is it going to be like sharing a daughter? She didn't know what to feel relieved that the father wasn't Gold or pissed because Regina was making her an emotional mess. In her gut she knew that Regina really didn't do this to her, but it was easier to blame the 'father' for doing this to her. Yet she was happy that the father _was_ Regina.

"Oh God." Emma moaned to no one.

* * *

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs Regina knew it was Emma.

"Hey I was about to send Henry up to come and get you." Seeing the blank stare on Emma's face Regina knew what the cause of it was.

"I'm guessing you found out who the father is."

"Huh? Oh yea I did. Where's Henry?"

"Washing up." Henry then came around the corner to sit at the counter.

"Henry I know who the father is." Emma was staring off into space. She still didn't know what to feel. All day her unborn daughter was making her cry and lust after Regina and she picked now to be dormant.

"Really who?" Henry tried to sound nonchalant but could keep panic from his voice. Neither woman cared to comment.

"Regina."

"Yes." Regina swore Gold was going to be the answer so when Emma said her name she thought it was a question.

"You're the father." Snapping herself out of her daze Emma finished her thought. "And Henry, I believe, already knew that. Dr. Whale told me that when he left the house he went to the hospital to drop of some of your DNA."

All Regina could do was faint. Lucky, now was the time the baby woke up because then Emma panicked and shouted Regina's name with her hands in the air Regina stopped mid-fall and hovered over the floor. Emma didn't waste any time to move Regina to the couch.

"How did you do that?" Henry asked shocked

"Regina and I concluded that your sister has magic and likes to use it. After Regina wakes up you are going to explain how you knew, but first go get a damp wash cloth. While Henry went upstairs Emma moved over to Regina's side and started brushing her hair out of her face.

"You always did like to be over dramatic." Emma noticed that Regina looked so peaceful and couldn't help but kiss her forehead.

Henry saw the small sentiment and smiled.

* * *

**Hope everyone likes the 2nd chapter. I'll probably post a chapter or two a day not sure. If you want faster updates then reviews are always the way to go. Keeps me motivated knowing people enjoy reading the story. :) Plus I'm always opened to suggestions if anyone wants to add a twist or something just PM me. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina started to get up and when she saw Emma looking down at her with a smile she couldn't help but smile back. She still didn't understand why Emma made her feel so happy. The last time she _was_ this happy was when she first held Henry in her arms. Regina was trying to get up to lean on the arm of the couch and in that process she saw Henry.

Sensing his mom's panic Henry walking in with his head down giving her the damp washcloth. "Here it's for your head."

There was an awkward silence before Emma spoke. "Regina what is the last thing you remember?"

"Um, I was in the kitchen and you were about to tell me the father was..."

"Yes and Henry was going to explain how he seems to know more about this situation then we do." Emma said staring at Henry.

Henry sighed

Regina looked confused, but then she remembered that Henry went to the hospital.

"Henry?"

Henry sighed again but smiled knowing he won't be the only one in trouble. "You know how last night was Snow's birthday day?"

"Yes." They both said. Neither liked where this was heading.

"After cake we went outside where we saw a shooting star. She then made a wish."

"She didn't." Regina groaned

It was Emma's turn to be confused. "Why does wishing upon a star matter?" Emma couldn't help but chuckle at that statement.

"In the Enchanted Forest a shooting star happens once every 50,000 years. If you make a wish on it then it grants ANY wish. Wither it to bring someone from the dead or make someone fall in love. There is reason why magical beings can't grant that kind of wishes."

"50,000. We have shoot stars A LOT more frequently than that."

"Yes. Now that magic is back we can't have people making wish's all willie nillie."

"At least we know why she's as powerful as she is. But what doesn't make sense to me is why she would want me to have a child with her arch nemesis."

Henry spoke. "That's what confuses me. That wasn't even her wish."

At that fact both Regina and Emma looked at Henry questioningly before Emma spoke.

"Henry what _was_ Snow's wish?"

"It was to..." Henry was interrupted my knocking on the door.

Seeing as Regina was boxed in on the couch and Emma took forever to get up Henry but no choice but to answer the door.

"Snow, what are you doing here?"

Snow looked around confused but then smiled down at Henry. "I'm not sure I was walking around town when I remembered that I haven't seen Emma all day, and the next thing I know I'm here."

Hearing that, Henry grabbed her arm and pulled her into the living room.

Seeing Emma leaning down by Regina, all Snow saw was red.

"Get away from my daughter. NOW."

Emma had a sudden urge to protect Regina. And for the first time all day she understood why. "Back off. I'm not in the mood for this."

"Emma, what are you even doing with her? Do I need to remind you that she has tried to kill me on multiple occasions?"

"How can I, when you tell me every time I saw on word to her. You really need to get over yourself. That was like 200 years ago and she hasn't tried anything in the last 29 years. At this point you're then one that's bullying her. Not the other way around."

"Why are you protecting her?"

"Because she is the mother of my child and I lo..."Emma cut herself off when she realized what she almost confessed. Did she love Regina? I mean, in the last few months Emma was staring to see the person Regina was before Daniel died. But love?

"What? What do you mean mother of your child?" It was then that Snow looked down and saw Emma's belly. Again she saw red.

Grabbing Regina's shirt collar she started telling in her face. "What did you do to my daughter?"

Emma had enough. She was beyond pissed at her mother at the point and the baby knew it. With a flick of her wrest Snow froze and laughed at the irony. Pulling her hand back he pulled a frozen Snow White so they were facing each other.

"You will back the fuck off and NEVER touch her again." Emma said with so much venom in her voice that she sounds like the Evil Queen. "And she didn't do anything. She hasn't been anything but kind and understanding to me all day. You, on the other hand, you are the one that wished upon a star and did this." Seeing the inner turmoil in Snow's eyes she unfroze her head.

"I-I don't understand." Snow quivered truly confused.

Emma, however; laughed. "For once the great Snow White doesn't know. Let me clarify for you. You wished something that resulted in me and Regina having a child. Her's and mine. Together."

Seeing Emma stand up for her, against Snow off all people, confused Regina. But more than anything she felt touched. For once in her life she liked having someone vouch for her and she liked that Emma card. Maybe, after a year of trying to run her out of town, she felt more for Emma then disgust. Maybe she lo-no this was the baby that was making her fell like this. But it was funny seeing Emma all riled up the way she was.

_"Wait a minute was Emma using magic?"_

"Emma? I think it's time to unfreeze your mother."

Emma turned her head sharply to Regina, but when she looked into her deep brown eyes she couldn't help but relax and smile. Not even looking at her mother he unfroze her and told her to leave. That she was going to stay here for a while and that they'll talk later.

Snow didn't try to protest as she left the house.

* * *

Emma walked back over to the couch and sat in front of Regina who was still leaning against the arm.

"Since when do you want people to take it easy on my mother?" Emma couldn't help but smile cheekily.

"Since when do you freeze your mother?"

The frown replaced the smile so fast. Regina felt a little guilty that she was the cause of it.

"I don't even know why I did it. My emotions are so out of whack. I cry when you yell at me but when Snow yells at me I get protective."

"I think that has more to do with the baby then us?"

"What do you mean us?"

"Well since when do I care if I make you cry and feel happy beyond belief that you stood up for me? I'm the Evil Queen Emma. I learned a long time ago to stand on my own two feet."

Emma smiled again. "You called me Emma."

"What?"

Emma got up and crawled onto Regina's lap and whispered in her ear. "You. Called. Me. Emma." Emma accentuated each word with a flick of her tongue to Regina's earlobe.

"Mom?" Henry was shocked. He just stood at the entrance to the room and watched.

Regina snapped her head to the voice and her mouth dropped. She had completely forgotten her son was there. Emma though, she just laughed as she got up.

"So what's for dinner? I'm starving." Emma couldn't help herself. The whole situation made her laugh. She didn't even wait before she went to the kitchen and started eating.

* * *

Later that night Regina couldn't get to sleep. Something was nagging her and she didn't know what. Figuring she'll check on Henry now that she couldn't get to sleep, she got up. Henry we sleeping peacefully. She was about to go downstairs to make some tea, but she heard a groan. Knowing who it was she walked to the guest room and saw and very uncomfortable looking Emma.

Sometime during the night the maternity pillow was kicked to the floor. Emma was still asleep and had a scowl on her face from how uncomfortable she was becoming. Walking into the room Regina kneeled down to get the pillow. She must have accidentally bumped into Emma because the next thing she knew Emma grabbed her and flew her onto the bed right next to her. Regina was mostly shocked by the sheer strength Emma had; she was pregnant, how strong could she be? She didn't even notice that the pillow was long forgotten and Emma was curling up to Regina's side nuzzling her neck. Regina was about to protest, but when she heard a content sigh and a moan she didn't have the heart to leave. Wrapping her arms around Emma she too was able to fall asleep.

* * *

Emma was so comfortable she didn't want to move. Never had she imagined that one pillow would make her feel so safe and warm. She nuzzled her face deeper into the warm and took a deep breath. When she smelt apples and vanilla she was intoxicated; but when she heard a small moan she opened her eyes and saw nothing but a long mouthwatering neck. Instinctively she gulped. She tried to pull back to look at the face, subconsciously she knew it was Regina, but that was easier said than done. Regina just pulled her closer and mumbled, "Not yet."

Thinking that maybe she was dreaming she was Daniel, Emma silently cried. "Regina?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"Da...Wait what?" Regina opened her eyes.

Sensing that Regina was a little more awake Emma grabbed Regina's wrest and pulled it off of her. Now fully unwrapped of Regina, Emma got up and walked out the door.

"What had just happened?" She said out loud.

Regina didn't know what to do. So she went to her room and got ready for the day.

Coming down the stairs Regina heard Henry and Emma talking.

"Emma are you ok?"

"Yea, sure fine." Emma said quickly whipping her tears.

"What do you want for breakfast? Granted I can't make much, but I do make a mean bowl on cereal." Emma tried to joke

Henry just lifted up a brow. "I'll just have some Apple Jacks."

"Great. I'll have some too. There my favorite. When I was pregnant with you that's all I craved."

"Really? Guess I've loved them for a while then." Henry smiled.

Emma was about to take a bit of her cereal when Regina walked in. She suddenly lost her appetite and left.

"I'm just going to take a shower. Have a good day at school Henry." She kissed him on the head. She turned to Regina and opened her mouth to say something, but instead she just went up the stairs to her new room. How long it was going to be her room she wasn't sure.

Now Regina knew something was wrong, but didn't know what. She finished Emma's cereal for her breakfast, poured coffee into a to-go mug and went out the front door with Henry.

* * *

Hearing the front door cloths Emma let out a sigh she had been holding. She went to the bathroom and took a bath. She didn't know what she was going to do today and wanted to spend as much time off her feet as possible.

After the shower Emma walked down stairs and saw her bowl was in the sink.

"Really? First, she thinks I'm Daniel and know she steals my food." As angry as she wanted to be she just couldn't help but feel sad.

Even if the baby was the reason for her crying and outburst to her mother. She doubted that she was the cause of her heart breaking. The baby just made her vocalize and express the feelings that were always there. Why Regina was acting like she cared was beyond her.

Fixing herself another breakfast Emma opened the fridge and decided to have a grapefruit instead of cereal. Putting the cut up fruit on a plate Emma walked outside to eat instead of the kitchen. It was a nice morning and the breeze felt good. Looking at her breakfast she realized something.

"Really kid? Now you have me eating like her." Sighing Emma at alone and feeling dejected.

* * *

**Meant to put this up sooner, but I had to rewrite it because the stupid save didn't work. Not sure where the next chapter is going but I'm feeling more yelling. I LOVE writing angry scenes. lol. Anyways hope you like the chapter and continue reading. Thanks. R&R PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 4

At the office Regina couldn't get any work done. All day she was thinking about Emma and what might have upset her. She was playing yesterday and this morning over and over again in her head and couldn't come up with anything. This was odd because she would normally be so quick witted that she could tell which moment it all went wrong.

"I don't believe this. Why am I getting so worked up over Emma fucking Swan?" Regina immediately covered her mouth. Since when does she swear? Calming down Regina thought for a moment.

_One, Emma was the one who was getting angry. Two, Emma was using magic. Three, she was now swearing. And four, she didn't send Snow flying. That alone was enough to know something was wrong._

"Oh my fucking God. I'm becoming Emma." With that Regina fainted.

* * *

Hearing a thump Teri, Regina's secretary, she slowly opened the mayor's office door. Peaking in she saw a head on the floor and screamed. Not really knowing what to do. Or not really wanting to call Henry, Teri knew the mayor wouldn't like that. Teri called the only person who could actually stand in front of the mayor and not quiver. The sheriff.

* * *

After breakfast Emma went inside to take her prenatal vitamins with a cup of water. Hearing her phone she picked it up not looking at the caller id.

"Hello"

"Hello. Sheriff?"

"Yes." Emma was a little worried. Did something happen with Henry? Was it her baby?

"This is Teri. Regina's secretary. I'm not really sure who to call,"

"Teri. I don't mean to sound ruse but please spit it out."

"OK. Regina collapsed and is lying on the floor in her office."

"WHAT? I'll be right there."

Emma hung up the phone grabbed her keys and was out the door before you could say hot tamale. Emma was a little upset at Regina at the moment, but if she was going to faint with news she didn't like then she mine as well stay home.

"Stupid feet." Emma must have tripped 15 times in the first two minutes. She was getting so frustrated that she couldn't move any faster that more tears were falling.

"Regina, I have cried over you and because of you more in the last 24 hours then I have my entire life." There was still a fifteen minute walk to the office and Emma didn't have time to wait that long. So she asked her daughter to be a good girl and poof her to her other mommy. Thankfully, she listened. She had somehow made her way to the office.

Looking around she saw Teri staring at her with her mouth open.

"Teri, please close your mouth."

"Ah, yes ma'am. Sorry. Mayor Mills is this way."

"Thank you dear." Emma smiled and wondered why she said dear. Oh well, she didn't want to think about it too hard.

When Emma got into the office she immediately ran to her side. Looking at Regina's pale face fresh tears came.

Picking up Regina's head Emma carefully pulled her into her lap. Cupping her cheeks Emma started speaking.

"Regina? Regina you got to wake up. Henry needs you. Our daughter needs you. I need you." She whispered the last part. It wasn't until know that she has loved Regina for a while, but it was covered up with all of the bickering they did. Emma pulled Regina into a hug and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Teri, sensing that she was intruding, left at that point.

Thankfully it didn't take long for Regina to wake. Enjoying the warmth Regina wrapped her arms around Emma. She didn't want to let go and when Emma started to retreat she hugged her tighter.

"Please, just a little while longer." Regina had never felt so protected ever. Within the last year Henry's hugs were more of a pat on the back and it broke her heart. Right now, in this moment, she wasn't about to let go on a genuine hug.

* * *

Emma demanded that Regina take the rest of the day off. For some reason Regina didn't want to protest so she agreed. The ride home was silent, but not awkward. They were both just happy in each other's presence.

In the house Emma immediately grabbed Regina by the shoulders, slammed her into the door, and kissed her. Hard. A full, deep, tongue wrestling, weak to the knees kiss. She had been so scared seeing Regina on the floor and the only way to make sure Regina was truly ok was a kiss.

Pulling away Regina fell to the floor. "Wow." It was all Regina could say. Regina looked up, grabbed Emma's arm, and yanked her down to sit on her lap. The millisecond Emma made contact it was Regina's turn to dominate a kiss. After a good five minutes of tonsil hockey they pulled away. Both were panting at this point and their lips were as red as an apple.

After Emma caught her breathe she spoke. "Why did you faint this time?" She tried to make a joke, but she couldn't help but remember.

"Hey it's ok." She pecked Emma on the lips and continued. "Have you noticed something different between us?"

"You mean besides the kissing, and the crying, and the baby."

"Yes, yes, and yes. Anything else?"

"No not really."

"I fainted because for some reason our personalities are swapped."

"I'm not following."

"We are both acting like each other. Sometimes I act like you and sometimes you act like me. I'm not really sure why, but it would explain you yelling at your mother."

"And you wanting to unfreeze her." Emma smiled.

"Yes, well I think we need to talk to Snow again and see what her wish was."

"You're right. But not now. You make a great chair and I'm comfy."

Regina laughed and seeing the genuine happiness in her face Emma's heart skipped a beat.

"Emma, why were you upset this morning?"

"Oh that." Emma brought her hands to her lap and stared at them. "This morning you thought I was Daniel."

"What do I d-." Emma caught her off

"Then why did you almost say his name when I asked?"

"Sorry. I knew I was with you but I was still sleepy and I had a dream about Daniel."

"What was the dream about?" Emma didn't really believe Regina. It was too much of a coincidence

Regina blushed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright fine." Emma started to get up but Regina pulled her back down.

"Where are you going?"

"If you not going to tell me then I have no reason to sit here?"

Emma tried getting up again, but Regina hugged her like a life raft. "He was telling me goodbye and to love again."

Emma cupped Regina's cheek. "Why wouldn't you want to tell me that?"

"I'm scared."

Emma was shocked. Of all things the tough Regina Mills was scared. "Why?"

Regina put her forehead on Emma's arm and mumbled. "You'll br m h t."

"Sorry what?"

"You'll break my heart." Regina shouted and when back to burying her face.

Emma was so happy. "I won't if you don't break mine."

Regina looked up into Emma's eyes and saw nothing but love as they both started crying happy tears.

* * *

Snow didn't know what to expect when she had a voice mail from Emma on her phone asking her to come by the house. Ringing the doorbell she didn't expect to see a laughing Emma.

"Hi come in."

Snow step over the thresh hold timidly. When nothing happened she followed Emma outside. When she got to the sliding glass door Emma and Regina were talking. Taking a few deep breathes Snow walked over to her daughter.

"I assume we're going to talk about my wish?"

"Yes."

"At this point we just want to know what the wish was. Henry says it wasn't to have me pregnant. So, what was the wish?"

"I wished for me and Regina to get along. Seeing as we're going to be sharing Henry I thought it would be much easier if we could at least have a conversation without an argument. I don't know why that wish made you pregnant."

Emma and Regina looked at each other like they were having and internal conversation with each other.

Emma turned to Snow confused. "You're right. The star could have just made you guys forgive each other or one of you guys mute or something." Regina chuckled.

"Wait. Are you sure that was your wish?" Regina asked

"Positive. Why?" Snow said slowly

"That doesn't explain why Henry went to the hospital." Regina said to Emma

"What does Henry going to the hospital have to do with my wish?" Snow was extremely confused. She put her hands to her head to try and stop the on-coming headache.

"When we told Henry that he was going to have a little sister,"

Snow caught Emma off. "I'm going to have a granddaughter. Aww." Snow gleamed

"Mom, pay attention. Anyway, we also told Henry that we were going to find out the 'father' in a few hours. Next thing you know he rushes out the door. It was Dr. Whale who told us that he was the one to drop of Regina's DNA."

Sensing something was off all three yelled Henry's name.

Henry came down stairs and when he saw all of the faces glaring at him he tried to back away. That didn't work because a Regina look crossed Emma's face and he knew what it was about. He sighed, dropped his head, and walked over to where they were all sitting.

Regina spoke. "I assume you know why you called you here." It was more of a statement than a question

"Yes."

"So would you like to tell us why you _really_ went to the hospital?"

"It appears that grandma and my wish was said at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked

"Both of our wishes were granted. Her wish made you guys act all funny."

Emma got what he meant. "Ahh, so that's why I suddenly have control over my magic and have Regina's anger."

"Hey." Regina shouted to Emma

Emma just smirked and patted Regina's leg under the table.

Snow was the next one to talk. "So Henry you wanted Emma to be pregnant with Regina's child."

Henry didn't say anything. So Regina asked the next question. "Henry hat _was_ your wish?"

Another sigh. "I wished for my two moms' to be eternally bound together." Towards the end Henry crossed his arms and said the statement like he was determined to prove that his wish was better for everyone.

"E-eternally b-bound." Snow stuttered. She wanted to get along with Regina but knowing that she would forever more be connected to Emma made her head explode. "I need to go." And she left. She need time to process all of this.

* * *

At the dinner Emma was picking up dinner. She was waiting at the counter when Ruby approached her.

"So I guess the rumors are true then. You're pregnant."

"Yes I am." Emma smiled and unconsciously rubbed her belly.

"So, it is Regina's then."

"Yes and I don't feel like arguing right now so please keep your comments to yourself."

"Noted." Ruby moved her face closer and whispered into Emma's ear. "Did I ever tell you that I find pregnant women sexy and you pregnant just makes irresistible.

Emma didn't know what was up with Ruby. Sure, they flirted but that was just for fun. This was just weird. Sensing eyes she turned around to see Regina glaring at Ruby. Evidently she saw the whole think.

_"Crap."_ Emma thought to herself.

* * *

**So not really any yelling like it thought it would, but I like it overall.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the last update. For your patience I wrote a much longer chapter then I normally do.**

* * *

Regina was furious, she didn't know why. It wasn't like she and Emma was a couple. Sure, they kissed a few times and were having a baby together. Who the hell was she kissing Emma was HERS and NO ONE was going to take her away. With renew vigor Regina took a deep breathe, stood up straight and marched her away over to the woman who would now that she was hers.

The minute Emma saw Regina she knew it was going to be a blood bath. In defense for Ruby, she didn't know about her pending relationship with Regina; let alone her feelings for the woman everyone thought she hated.

"Regina! Hey I thought you were going to wait in the car." Emma stepped into Regina's war path. Seeing as Regina and Emma switched personalities; sort of, Emma was still confused.

Regina was still glaring at Ruby. Emma didn't know what to do. In Ruby's defense she didn't know about their pending relationship and how much she loved Regina, even if it took over a year to realize. She loved Regina's side, it at least showed that she cared deeply for her, but she didn't want anything bad to happen either. She prayed she wouldn't have to do anything she might later regret.

Regina looked at Emma before looking back to Ruby to talk to her, and not in the most pleasant tone. Emma sighed shaking her head. "Ruby, do you flirt with everyone with legs?"

Ruby smirked. Since the curse broke she got her smell back and could tell that Emma and Regina had just been all over each other. But, knowing the mayor she wouldn't step up to the plate and "claim" Emma, so she decided to force the mayor to do it.

"Good evening Madam Mayor. Who should you care if I flirt with the sheriff or not? She's not seeing anyone and just because she's "accidentally" pregnant with your child doesn't mean she belongs to you."

Regina's nostrils flared. How dare this hussy speak to her this way! NO ONE was going to take Emma from her. Regina stepped into Ruby's face. "You listen to me. Emma is _mine_ and if I ever catch you ogling her again you will not be alive to be able to see the next moon. Do I make myself clear?"

Hearing the venom in her voice Ruby dropped the smirk and nodded. This was what she wanted Regina to admit, she just didn't expect to cower like a lost puppy.

Regina stepped back, grabbed Emma's wrist, and walked out of the diner. Neither woman noticed the entire diner watching them leave. Emma was shocked during the whole scene and just stood there, but as she was walking hand-in-hand with Regina back to the car she couldn't help the small chuckle that left her lips. Regina, still fuming, turned around and shot Emma a 'don't laugh at me glare'. It quickly died seeing the blonde's happiness.

Regina stopped walking. "Would you mind telling me what's so funny?"

Emma laughed harder clutching her chest. She started wheezing. Regina instantly started to panic and rushed Emma to the nearest bench sitting her down.

Rubbing her back Regina spoke calmly, with slight fear in her voice. "Emma, baby, breathe."

Emma took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. She hasn't laughed that hard in a long time. "I'm sorry. Do you realize what you said back in the diner?"

Regina thought for a moment. Recalling the words she had said to the wolf whore her eyes widened.

_"Fuck."_

"Yours huh?"

Regina panicked. What would Emma say? What would she do? He didn't mean to make Emma an object. It just slipped out. If anyone called her their object they would be dead within seconds. With Emma having her emotions and knowing the way she would respond in this situation only made her stomach ache. She didn't want Emma to leave her; she had only just found her. Not wanting to lose Emma and how fast she fell for the blonde terrified her, but exhilarated her at the same time.

Seeing Regina's inner conflict Emma kissed her to ease her mind.

Regina was confused. "What was that for? I thought you would be pissed."

Emma leaned into Regina's side and dropped her head to Regina's shoulder. "Quit the opposite actually. I've never felt so loved. You're the only one I have ever wanted to belong to." Emma squeezed her arms around Regina's waist trying to reassure herself. "Regina I lo-"

Emma was cut off by a very disgruntled Dr. Whale. "Emma Regina I have been looking for you everywhere. I tried to call but neither of you answered."

Both women sat up straight. "Why what's wrong." Emma said trying to hide her sudden tears. Was it her blood work?

"I got the results to your blood work 15 minutes ago. I'm sorry Emma it appears you're dying."

"What?" Both screamed at the same time

"What do you mean dying?" Regina was not going to accept it. She had just found her true love and would not allow her to die. She grabbed Dr. Whale by his collar and slammed him into the side of a building. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DYING?"

Dr. Whale could understand Regina's anger. When they were in the hospital he could see how much they cared for each other. It confused him at first, but he honestly didn't care who Regina loved and seeing how happy they were he just shrugged it off. "For some reason her organs are dying. I can't explain it. Maybe because her magic was trapped for 28 years and then having the sudden urgency to release it, maybe her body just can't handle it."

It sort of did make sense. Within the last few months Emma has been using powerful magic that was new for her and add the shooting star. Regina snapped. She let go of Dr. Whale and fell to the ground crying.

Emma couldn't believe it herself. She didn't want to die. She was about to have a baby, she found her son (or he found her), she found her true love, she found her parents. For once things were going her way. She was happy; she was in love. Getting off the bench she walked to Regina and held her close. She had to be strong; for Regina, for Henry, for her parents, for herself. At least she would know that her daughter was well loved and with Regina raising her she would grow up to be a wonderful woman.

Regina clutched onto Emma, not wanted to let her go while Emma tried to sooth her while she cried silently. She _had_ to be strong; but it was so damn hard.

* * *

Emma was in the hospital getting more tests done. Regina wanted to be with her, but Emma insisted that she should go home. Emma _did_ want her there, but if she was then she would break down and cry. She HAD to be strong. That's what she keeps telling herself. Dr. Whale had taken more blood to see if anything progressed. She was now waiting for him to return another ultrasound. She didn't have to wait long.

"Dr. Whale is my detrition affecting my baby?" It was the one thing Emma was worried about; apart from her death of course.

Dr. Whale smiled. "No she appears to be fine." The smile faded. "I didn't want to tell Regina this, but your baby could be the reason you're dying. It could be that her rapid growth has caused your organs to start dying."

"I can see where that makes sense. Is she still rabidly growing?"

"Not that I can see, but it's only been two days."

"Ok. Dr. Whale if she is, how long do I have?"

"How many hours were you a sleep before you woke up and noticed you were pregnant?"

"Around 14 hours. I woke up and wondered why I slept so long and then I looked down and saw I was pregnant. I then went to Regina to see if she knew anything."

"14 hours. By my calculations that's about 2 months per hour. Seeing as you are still around 28 weeks and haven't shown signs of rapid growth, it's hard to say."

"Ok. Um if my body is too weak to continue to carry her, what happens?"

"Well, you would be staying here so we could monitor you and depending how far along she is we could do a C-section. Around week 35 she would have developed her lungs so it's preferable to do the surgery. Any earlier and we have to give her steroids to advance the development."

"No we'll wait to week 35. No earlier." Emma stopped for a moment. "If by chance I need life support and she is underdeveloped what would happen to her and me?"

"If it comes to that then we can monitor both of you, but by doing so she would essentially be killing you faster. She would continue to grow just fine, but you would be dying faster and faster."

"I would give my life for her. _If_ I am ever on life support and she is under 35 weeks then DO NOT do the caesarian until her lungs are developed. Am I perfectly understood?"

Dr. Whale sighed. Regina was _not_ going to like this. "Ok. I'll start the paper work. Also, who is going to be you're Power of Attorney?"

"I'll let you know."

Dr. Whale left Emma to think. Who did she want? Regina would do anything to make sure she lived, but would she risk their baby at the cost of her life? Snow was her mother and would understand is she wanted to die so her daughter could live; but did she want her mother carry the burden of possibly killing her if it meant to save her granddaughter. Emma sighed and let herself finally cry.

She lost track of time as she heard the door slowly open. She whipped her face to hide her tear streaked face. Henry slowly peaked into the room. Seeing his blonde mother up he rushed into the room and hugged her tightly and started crying.

"Ma, I am so sorry. I never meant for the wish to do this to you. Please don't die. Please?"

Emma slowly got off the bed. Picking up Henry she carried him to the couch that was in to corner of the room rubbing small circles on his make to calm him down. Seeing Regina still in the door way with tears running down her cheeks she motioned her to join them.

Walking over Regina slipped into Emma's awaiting arm on the opposite side of Henry and both mother and son cried into Emma's side.

* * *

The next morning all three looked like hell. Neither had slept well. They all had blood shot eyes and cried most of the night. After getting home from the hospital Henry felt extremely guilty and didn't want to let go of his blonde mother. Regina would feel like she already lost Emma of she let go so all three and tried to sleep in Regina's bed.

Emma snuck out of bed. All night she thought who she wanted to be her Power of Attorney and decided who she wanted. Kathryn. She didn't want to put any of her loved ones through that pain of deciding if she lived or dyed. Kathryn was sweet, would understand Emma dying for the sake of her daughter, and she was friends with Regina and Snow. She would be able to explain to them why Emma was doing what she was doing and Kathryn was detached enough to Emma to comprehend if Emma never woke up. Yes, it would be a hard decision, but she believed that Kathryn would do the right thing. All she had to do was agree. Plus it didn't help that Kathryn was a retired RN.

Emma was snapped out of her thoughts with her phone ringing. Looking at the caller-id she sighed seeing her mother's name light up the screen. Maybe it would be better to tell her on the phone instead of seeing her grief stricken face when she told her? No, it was too cruel.

* * *

Regina and Henry were still sleeping so that left Emma lone with Snow ion the backyard.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"This isn't going to be easy to say so I just wrote it down."

Snow looked at her daughter. Seeing the pain and red eyes she looked at the papers that Emma was holding and started to read. As she read Snow started crying and when she finished her wrapped her daughter in a fierce hug.

Snow had finally let Emma go after a few minutes, albeit reluctantly, and left the house so she could get further comfort from her husband. When Emma heard the door close she went to the kitchen and left a note for Regina saying she was going to run an errand.

She was at the docks phone in hand thumb on the send button hesitating to call Kathryn. She knew what she had to do, but she still hoped that it was just a bad dream. Taking a breath she hit the button.

"Sheriff?" To say that Kathryn was shocked Emma called would be an understatement

"Hi Kathryn I hope I'm no disturbing you this early in the morning"

"Don't be ridiculous. I wanted to talk to you in fact."

"Oh? I wanted to talk to you too."

"Great."

"I'm at the docks if you want to meet me here."

"Good. I'll be there I a few."

"OK."

Kathryn did arrive a few minutes later and when Emma stood from where she was sitting Kathryn's mouth dropped.

"Yea I've been getting that a lot lately."

"Sorry. I just thought it was just rumors."

"Nope." Emma and Kathryn sat on the bench facing the ocean.

"So is the rumor true that Regina proclaimed you as hers at the diner true as well."

Emma smiled for the first time since last night. "Yea! So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh, that was it. I just wanted to know if the rumors where true. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I want you to be my Power of Attorney."

"What? Why?" Kathryn sat back a little. This she was not expecting.

"Because of the rapid growth of the child and with the sudden use of magic my body has started shutting down. Dr. Whale doesn't know how long I have and the baby is too underdeveloped to have a caesarean. I have left instructions with Dr. Whale that if the time comes then leave me on life support until she is ready and if I die in the process then I die. I don't want to put my family through that and you're the next best choice."

"What about Ruby isn't she your closest friend?"

"Yes and I trust her with my life. She's just too close to family to let me die if there is no hope for me. Plus you know all that medical crap you'll know what chances are if I never wake up. Please, you are going to grant a dying woman her last wish aren't you?" Emma tried to make light of the situation.

How could Kathryn say no? She didn't know Emma all that well, but she could sympathize what she was going through. "Ok. I do it."

Emma let a single tear slip and hugged Kathryn. "Thank you."

"Just sign here."

"You come prepared don't you."

"Like I said, I don't how much time I have."

* * *

Emma was coming back from the hospital after dropping of the POA (power of attorney) papers to Dr. Whale and was about to give another copy to Ruby when she felt a sudden pain in her lower abdomen. She was almost at the diner and just thought it was cramps. Thought all she had to do was sit down. She was almost there and when she was halfway through the door the pain was worse and she screamed out in pain bending over.

Ruby heard the noise and was instantly at Emma's side.

"Emma!" She yelled. "What's wrong?"

Emma was on the floor at this point doubling over from pain. "Tell *scream* Regina I love her and I'm *another scream, crushing Ruby's hand* sorry I didn't tell her soon. Tell mom and Henry *scream, Emma thought she was going to pass out from the pain* that I love them." This time Emma did pass out with her head on Ruby's lap.

Ruby was bawling and gasping as she tried to breathe through the heavy sobs. He looked around the diner and couldn't believe that the six people I diner didn't call for an ambulance. It wasn't until Granny came from the kitchen seeing her distraught granddaughter holding a passed out sheriff that she called Dr. Whale directly.

* * *

**I didn't expect this when I first started writing, but that's what I get for listen to sad music. But I did want to write a drama and I think I did it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**There's a line in here from Mass Effect 2 said by Miranda. If anyone can tell me what it is then tell me what my next story should be and I'll write it. Excuse the typo's wanted to get this chapter posted ASAP.**

* * *

Emma's eyes slowly started opening. She instantly remembered the pain and sat up straight. "Regina?" She yelled.

"Hey, hey it's ok." Regina heard the panic and rushed out of the bathroom to Emma's side.

"Is the baby?" The pain had been so intense that she worried she miscarried.

"Yes, don't worry she's fine." Regina held a trembling Emma to her chest as she reassured her.

"How long have I been here?"

"A few hours. Do you remember what happened?" The story that Regina was told was that Emma passed out from pain at the diner.

"I was entering the diner when I felt a sharp pain on the bottom of my belly. I thought it was cramps and figured if I sat down it would go away, but the pain only got worse. Then I woke up here."

Ruby had told Regina what Emma had told her. That Emma loved her. It almost sounded like Emma thought she was dying. Regina pushed the thought away. She would do anything in her power to make sure Emma lived. She would bend heaven and hell to have Emma live.

"Do you remember what you told Ruby before you passed out?"

Of course she remembered. Emma pulled back, took Regina's hands in her own, and looked into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen; apart from hers. Hey, she gorgeous eyes. "I love you Regina Mills. I have loved you since you first called me 'Ms. Swan', since you first glared at me, since you first thought I was going to let you die in the fire, since you looked at me with desperate eyes so save our son from the mine, and since we are going to have a daughter together. One who I hope has your complexion, your smile, your hair, and your eyes. I want a mini Regina. I have never known until I met you and Henry. With you as her mother our daughter is going to grow up with your intelligence, grace, and commanding presence; hell, she's going to be a force to be reckon with. But she's also going to have your sweet deposition." Both laughed during that last part.

"That didn't sound too cheesy did it?"

"No, it was sweet and I love you too. But I want our daughter to have your eyes. Everything else she has is going to be all me." Another chuckle, "She's going to have your stubbornness, your heart, your smile, your patience; Emma the only way to have our daughter get the best of us and not the worst is to live. They way you're talking right now you make it sound like you're going to die tomorrow."

"I might." Emma knew this was breaking both their hearts. She pressed their foreheads together and cupped Regina's face.

Regina cried holding Emma's wrists. How could she give up so easily? "Don't say that. You can't give up. You made me whole again. You can't leave me." Regina looked into Emma's face still holding her wrists to her face. She leaned in to kiss Emma. "So don't die! You promise me dammit!"

"Regina, Dr. Whale never told you the whole story."

"What do you mean?"

"Come here first." Emma scooted over on the bed to make room for Regina. Regina immediately wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and nuzzled her neck. Emma had one arm under Regina's head and the other hand on her left arm.

"It might not be just the buildup of magic in my system that's doing this to me. The rapid growth of our daughter has put a serious strain to my system. She grew twenty-eight weeks in fourteen hours. Dr. Whale isn't sure how much more my body can take. The upside was that she has dramatically stopped growing as fast; that's a good thing but with the sudden pain I had who knows."

"Is it possible to do a caesarean?"

"Yes and no? She's too young to be able to survive if we do it now. In another seven weeks, if she grows the normal rate, then she would have developed her lungs and be in the clear for any complications."

Regina shot up. "Seven weeks? Emma that is too long for you to handle."

"I know." Regina saw the defeated look in Emma's face.

"Oh babe." Regina clutched herself to Emma's neck.

Dr. Whale cleared his throat. Emma looked up and waved him in. She didn't want to let Regina go. In the last twenty-four hours or so she found her true love, found out she was dying, and that she was seven months pregnant. She wasn't sure how many more surprises she could take.

"Dr. Whale?" All Regina had the energy for was to move her head to the side so she could look at the doctor.

"Do you know why she was in so much pain?"

"Emma has started to go into labor. It appears the pain she was feeling was a growth spurt, so to speak. We took more blood samples and compared the ones from yesterday morning and last night." Dr. Whale sighed; he always did hate this part of his job. "Emma I'm sorry to tell you this, but it's highly unlikely you will survive the delivery. You are just too weak for surgery and the amount of effort it would take to do a vaginal birth would most certainly be too much for your heart."

Regina was _not_ having. There is no way Emma was going to die. "There has to be _something_ that you can do." Regina didn't move from her spot, but she put so much venom in her tone that she didn't need to move to show how she once was.

"I'm sorry. Unless there is some way for Emma to give birth without feeling anything and without her heart going past 100 beats per minute then it is impossible."

This time Regina did shot up. "No it's not."

"Regina it's ok." Emma tried to reassure that she was fine dying, but Regina waved it off.

"No it _is_ possible. Years ago I created a potion that allowed two people feel what the other feels. If Emma and I drink the potion then she can do a vaginal birth and I would feel everything that she is supposed to feel." Regina turned to look at Emma. "Emma I can't live without. I won't live without. Please, trust me that I can save you."

Emma smiled. "I do trust you."

Regina smiled back at her. She got off the bed with renewed energy. Leaning over she pecked Emma on the lips. "Thank you." Clapping her hands and walking towards the door she turned to look at Emma again. "I can do this. I'm going to work on the potion." She turned to Dr. Whale. "Whale? Just…stall the delivery. I'll be back as soon as I can." And she left.

"So how serious is it really?" Emma asked Dr. Whale

"You should call Kathryn."

* * *

"Do you think it can work?" Kathryn asked Emma. She had arrived twenty minutes ago and couldn't believe how quickly she was deteriorating. It had only been four hours since they last spoke.

"I hope so, if only for Regina's sake. I don't think she would be able to survive after losing another one she loved. It wasn't until a curse later and after she first held Henry that she moved on after losing Daniel. What do you think she would do after thinking she was so close to saving me to have it slip through her fingers? I don't want her to go through that, especially alone."

"She's not alone. She has Henry, your daughter, your mother, and me. Plus I'm sure after this ordeal anyone in the town."

"I no, but you know Regina she would never allow anyone to help her. Let alone ask."

"True, that's what has me worried the most."

Emma reached over and grabbed Kathryn's hand. "Hey, can you do this? It's not too late to back out now. I can understand if you want to."

"No it's the least I can do for you after healing Regina."

"Thank you. In case I'm too out of it or…_dead_ can you tell Regina that I picked a name."

Kathryn didn't understand how Emma was so strong. If it was her, she would be balling her eyes out into Frederick's chest. "Yes."

"Remy Mills; Regina can pick the middle name."

"Why Remy?"

"Rema didn't sound right so I took out the 'a' with another vowel until I liked it. Figured we want to so much of each other in our daughter why not just combine the name."

"Hopefully you can tell Regina why you picked Remy as a name. Why Mills though? Why don't want her to be a Swan?"

"The State is who gave me a last name. They only knew my first name because it was sewn into the blanket that I was wrapped in. I honestly don't know why they picked Swan. It's not like a family name or anything. Besides its Henry's last name and I would be proud to have Remy to be a Mills."

It was quit for a few minutes before Kathryn realized that Emma had fallen asleep. She left the room wanting her to rest.

She figured she would be here a while so she went to go get a coffee before she returned to one of the chairs in Emma's room. A few minutes later, cup in hand, Kathryn walked back to Emma's room when she heard monitors beeping and the hospital staff rushing. It wasn't until she was around the next corner that she saw Emma's heart monitor flat line.

* * *

**_Two hours earlier…_**

Regina just arrived home and went straight to the basement. After she got a call saying Emma collapsed from pain and was in the hospital, she had dropped Henry off at Snow's. For the first time since she found out Emma was dying she had hope.

"Please let this work." Regina wasn't sure how long she had to work so put her Bluetooth in her ear so she could make the potion and update Snow. She still didn't like the woman, but she trusted her not to tell Henry the real extent of Emma's condition.

Running downstairs she dialed Snow's number.

"Regina any news?" Snow sounded exhausted and terrified.

"She's in labor and her body can't handle the delivery. If she gives birth she's going to die." Regina was standing in front of a table conjuring up ingredients and equipment so fast she thought her arms were going to fall off from all of the flailing.

Snow gasped. "Oh god."

"If I can make this potion fast enough then there is hope that I can save her."

"How?" Snow now had the same hope that Regina was holding.

"When we drink from the same potion then I can take on the stress and pain form the delivery."

"How long does she have?"

"I don't know, not long. She was so pale when I left." A tear slipped passed Regina's barrier.

_"I will not cry. Not now."_ She told herself.

* * *

**_Two hours later…_**

Regina was running down the hallway to Emma's room when she saw Kathryn outside her room crying. She stopped a few inches from her friends face.

"Kathryn what are you…"

Kathryn cut her off. "Regina…she's…I am SO sorry."

As soon as those words reached her ears she booked it into Emma's room. "NO!"

Regina was by Emma's side opening her mouth to pour half of the potion into it so fast Kathryn didn't know if she blinked. Regina already drank her half in the car on her way to the hospital. She sat down holding Emma's hands hoping-praying that she made it in time.

She kept on going back between Emma's face and her heart monitor that she might have whiplash, but she didn't care. She HAD to save Emma.

"Emma, please fight. You can't leave me. You remember Henry's wish? He wished for us to be bound eternally. That DOES NOT include you dying."

All the hospital staff and Kathryn were looking at Regina was tears. They have never seen the Evil Queen so broken. Seeing their Savoir like this was breaking all of their hearts.

In one last prayer Regina put her mouth to Emma's belly to pray to their daughter. "Please return her to me. I was so broken without her I didn't even realize it until we found out we're going to have you. You are the best of both of us and we need her in our lives. Please?" Regina didn't even hear the broken cry that came from Snow in the door way holding Henry's hand.

Regina was still saying "please" over and over again to their daughter when she heard a gasp. She quickly looked to the heart monitor and saw a creeping heart rate appear. She looked over to Emma and saw that she started breathing again. She looked back at the heart monitor and saw it was quickly rising to a steady beat. She smiled and was able to meet green eyes staring back at her.

"Emma!" Emma cupped her one free hand to Regina's cheek and smiled.

Dr. Whale broke the silence. "Ok time to deliver the baby." He looked over to Regina. "You sure the potion will work?"

"Positive."

"Alright, we'll get you a bed and set you up so we can check you vitals. Emma, Regina, ready to welcome your daughter into the world?"

They were still looking at each other with matching grins when they spoke at the same time. "Absolutely!"

* * *

The pain had been excruciating and all Emma had to do was lay there. The potion worked too well. Regina had to even push for Emma. She must have looked absolutely ridiculous with her feet in the air pushing nothing. She didn't care; it was worth it in the end. Emma was going to live, once her body healed, and she had a new daughter.

They hadn't named her yet. Kathryn told her that Emma already picked out a name. She asked what it was, but Kathryn shook her head and said to ask Emma. Now that Emma was going to survive she didn't want to ruin the surprise on why it was Remy.

* * *

Emma woke up and saw Regina sitting in a chair holding a pink blanket. Regina was glowing. She looked at their daughter with so much love that it warmed Emma's heart. She finally found a home and a family.

"Hey beautiful."

Regina looked up with the same smile she was showing their daughter. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"How are my two favorite girls?"

"She's perfect and I'm great. Yes, I had to deliver a baby for you but I'm not complaining. In the end I have you both."

"That you do. So who does she look like?"

"I was right she's my clone with the exception of your eyes."

"Does she at least have my curls?" Emma tried to sound serious, but it was fruitless she didn't really care and kept on grinning at her true love.

"Yes, she does." Regina walked over and to lie down on the bed next to Emma so she could look at their daughter. "So, Kathryn tells me you already have a name picked out."

"That I do. Remy Mills, I figured you could pick the middle name."

"First tell me why that name, especially the Mills part."

"I'm not that attached to Swan and Remy is our names combined."

"I actually like Remy, but Emma; Swan is _still_ your name whither you like it or not."

"Fine, then Swan-Mills for the last name."

"Better. Middle name huh? I got a better idea, let's have Henry pick that. He feels so guilty about almost killing you."

"It's not his fault."

"I know that, but he's still a little boy after all."

"Alright, Henry picks the middle name."

Henry was ecstatic that he could pick the middle name and that both of his moms were mad at him.

"How about Faith?"

"Remy Faith Swan-Mills it is." Emma said while looking at Regina. They both still had on the widest smiles.

"Does this mean my last name changes too?" Henry asked in all seriousness.

"Yes it does." Regina said while she interlaced her fingers with Emma's.

* * *

**Ok so towards the end I started to make myself cry and wanted to punch myself for making it soo dramatic. But I think it was worth it in the end. frenchgirl1981 was the only one who sent me a message about what I should put into the story, so I hope you like what I did with your suggestion. I tweaked it a bit but it was fun. FYI there is going to be an epilogue.**


	7. Epilogue

**I would like that thank everyone for reading and for the great reviews. After chapter 5 was posted I got a lot of "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO REGINA AND EMMA?" I loved it, it made me giddy inside knowing that I was pulling your heart out with the torment that Emma might die; which you know that she didn't. Anyway thanks for reading the story. I had a blast writing it and al your reviews helped me write faster.**

* * *

**_Three years later…_**

The door squeaked and you could hear little tiny footsteps tiptoeing into the bedroom. Little tiny fingers grabbed onto the edge of the mattress as a head of brown curls locks slowly started to appear. Little green eyes peaked over the edge. When she saw her mommy and mama where still sleeping she tiptoed backwards trying to be really quite so she wouldn't wake them up. When she heard her mama moan she stopped. She looked to her bed and smiled when her mama turned over and pulled her mommy closer to her. When she made it out the door she jumped with glee. She didn't wake up her mommy and mama.

Henry was in the kitchen making breakfast when Remy slammed into his leg and hugged it. He looked at his younger sister and smiled. "Are they still sleeping?"

"Yea, I thoughts I woked mama, but she jus turneded over to hug mommy."

Henry smiled. "Breakfast is done. Ready to wake them up?"

Remy bounced up and down with excitement. "Yea, let us go –enry."

At their parent's door henry was holding a tray to surprise his moms with breakfast in bed. When he started doing a countdown from three with his fingers and mouthing the numbers Remy did to. At one Remy pushed to door open and they both yelled. "Happy Anniversary!" from Henry and "-appy anna-ver-sery!" from Remy.

Both parents shot up from bed surprised by sudden noise and smiled at their children.

"Regina it's our anniversary?" Emma joked and was rewarded with a slap in the arm from her wife.

"If you forgot you're not getting your present."

"Uh oh, ma." Henry said.

Remy ran to the bed and jumped in Emma's lap. "No worry mama you can –ave my present."

"Thank you mini me." Remy laughed at the nickname. Remy might look like Regina, but she was pure Emma.

"Hey kid, what you get me?"

Henry shook his head. "Really ma. I let you sleep in and made you breakfast in bed. That alone is my present o the two of you."

"Thank you Henry that is very sweet of you."

"You're welcome mom. Come on mini ma I'll make your breakfast too." Henry held out his hand so Remy could take it and she did just that after jumping off the bed.

"-ank you –enry. Your te bes big brofer." Henry smiled at his younger sister. He was so glad that everything was able to work out after his mom saved his ma.

After they left Emma propped her head up with her hands on her knees and looked at Regina as she started eating. "You think she's every going to be able to say the letter 'T'?"

"I don't know. She's a mini you, why don't you tell me?"

"I never had trouble saying any letters."

Regina looked at her wife quizzically. "Really, never? I find that hard to believe that dear."

"Why?"

Regina put the tray on the floor and started climbing on top of Emma eventually pinning her to the bed. "Because when I do this, *Regina nibbled on a sensitive spot on Emma's neck*and this, *Regina bit Emma's bottom lip*and this, *Regina kissed Emma deeply*you always say vowels."

"Can you really blame me?"

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and Emma brought their bodies closer together by wrapping her legs around her wife's hips and arms around her waist. They both kissed each other with equal love and passion.

After a few minutes they were both panting and smiling at eachother, neither looking anywhere but in each others eyes.

"Happy 3rd anniversary Regina!"

"Happy 3rd anniversary Emma! "

"Would you have believed after you found out that I might die that we would end up here?" Emma asked. At this point in their relationship they were able to joke about Emma's near death experience without the emotions making them cry.

"No, and why Whale decided to tell us in front of the diner, in public, in broad daylight is beyond me."

"Are you ever going to forgive him?"

"I'll forgive him when you change your Power of Attorney. At the time I can understand why you did it, but you still have yet to change it."

"I thought it was null and void now that now that we're married." Emma said in all seriousness.

"No it is not. I really would like to not have to battle my best friend in a legal battle for the rights to my own wife." Regina started glaring.

"Fair point, but it's the weekend there's nothing I can do about it now. So, where's my present? I swear I didn't really forget."

Regina shook her head, which caused Emma to laugh because they were still clinging to each other. "I swear you're more of a child then Remy is. I liked you better when you were pregnant."

Emma smiled and pecked Regina on the lips. "Then get me pregnant."

Regina looked at her wife quizzically. "With what, another shooting star?"

"No, impregnate me with your magic 'sperm'."

"You really want to have another child?" Regina asked. She was scared to bring up the topic incase Emma didn't want to dying again, or Regina for that matter.

"Why not, I would love to have a mini you who would look like me. Who knows, maybe if you carry her next time I'll be right this time." Emma got up and went to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Regina couldn't help the pout the appeared on her face. She already missed Emma's body heat.

Emma turned around holding onto the bathroom door frame and Regina saw how dilated her pupils were. "We both need a shower and why not try to knock you up in the process."

"Really Mrs. Mills, do you have to be so vulgar?" Regina said as she wrapped her arms again Emma's neck again.

Emma leaned in to kiss her wife slowly. "Really Mrs. Swan, impregnate sounds too scientific."

"Then we should really get on that." Regina said swaying her hips as she dragged her wife by the wrist.

Emma licked her lips and kicked the door closed. "Happy Anniversary to me!"

* * *

"-enry?" Remy said after she swallowed a mouthful of Cocoa Puffs, her favorite cereal.

"Yes, mini ma." He took a bite of his Apple Jack's; still his favorite cereal.

"-ow long before mommy and mama come down?"

"In a hour or two."

"After we finish breakfast and watch a movie they will be down here." Henry clarified when Remy cocked her eye brow. Hey, it was a family trait.

* * *

**Thanks for readying. Hope it was worth it in the end.**


End file.
